


Sleep Tight

by archangelmich (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/archangelmich
Summary: It's already night and Tomoaki can't sleep because of Sho.
Relationships: Sho/Tomoaki, Yonashiro Sho/Ando Tomoaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sleep Tight

"Sho-kun..."

Sho, the ones who get called turned around just to find Tomoaki curled up in a blanket, looks sleepyㅡand adorably cute. "Hm? Are you getting sleepy? You shouldn't wait for me. Go sleep first, i'll follow you in a second."

Tomoaki sighed. "I can't, it's all your fault."

Sho narrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"It's your fault." Tomoaki replaying. "You always cuddled me whenever we're about going to sleep."

Sho chuckles. "So?"

Tomoaki rolls his eyes. "Then, you must to sleep tooㅡhere, with me." He said.

Sho laughs. "How cute." He said. "It's makes me want to eat you, rawr!" He imitating a tigerㅡor a cat, maybe.

"Not interested." Tomoaki frowned. "Just get rid from that fucking task." He swears. Sho sighs. Tomoaki didn't swear, and when he did it must be a 'must'.

"Look, honey." He approaching Tomoaki and then cups his face. Make his boy look at him and then kiss his temple. "I'm really sorry, i must to finish my task. So, sleep first, hm? I'm promise i'll join you once i'm finished, kay?"

Tomoaki stay silent, but sighed. He kisses Sho's cheeks. "Don't push yourself." Sho nods. "Good night."

"Good night." Sho replying. After make sure, Tomoaki is comfortable, he backs to face his laptop.

Five minutes laterㅡno, it's not even five minutesㅡSho heard something behind his back. He turned around, just to find Tomoaku struggling (or fighting) with his blanket. "Tomo?"

"Yes?" A quick respons. Which means Tomoaki didn't go sleep yet.

"Is there anything wrong?" Sho ask.

"Yes, you didn't here." Tomoaki said.

Sho frowns. "Aww, you makes me feel guilty."

Tomoaki just rolled his eyes. He gets up with a blanket surrounded his muscular body. He sat on Sho's laps and casually put his head on Sho's shoulder while hugging the older boy.

"You look like a cat." Sho chuckles while rubbed Tomoaki's back. "So, can't sleep without me, huh?"

"Don't say anything, i'm sleepy." Tomoaki said. "Just quickly finish your task, i want to back on my bed."

"Can you not being tsundere and just tell me to go sleep because of my heaㅡOUCH! Okay, sorry." Silent. Sho tries to didn't say anything but can't help cooed whenever Tomoaki curls in his hug.

**Author's Note:**

> shotomo is canon ship and actually Tomoaki isn't a tsundereㅡbut whatever, botj of them just cute.


End file.
